


Stress Binge

by trashytummiez



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Burping, F/F, Hiccups, Stuffing, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashytummiez/pseuds/trashytummiez
Summary: Ivy comes home to find a stuffed Harley sprawled on the couch after a bit of stress gorging.
Relationships: Pamela Isley & Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 8





	Stress Binge

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr for more content! :)
> 
> http://trashytummiez.tumblr.com/

It was never a good sign when Ivy returns to her apartment and the first thing she hears before evening opening her front door is groaning on the other side. And it was even worse when the first thing she sees upon opening her door is a pile of empty pizza boxes and other various wrappers. And the culprit, one Harley Quinn, had laid down on Ivy’s couch a groaning, overstuffed mess.

Harley was sprawled out with some pizza sauce still on her lips. Her hands nursed her aching stomach, which was engorged to the point that her leather pants were unbuttoned to give her bloated stomach some extra room. Ivy entered the room and watched Harley delicately caress her enlarged belly with a painful puff of breath.

“Job went that bad?” Poison Ivy asked when she stood besides the couch.

Harley burped loudly and crudely as her response then groaned some more. “Ungh, feels like I ate a bowling ball…”

“Looks like it too.”

Ivy made Harley sit up as best as she could with how heavy her stomach was, then she laid down at the edge of the couch. Harley laid down again, leaning into Ivy’s chest and sighing again. With Harley rested against her torso, Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley’s sides then gently placed her hands against Harley’s smooth, grumbling stomach. Before long, Ivy’s hands were roaming all across Harley’s soft rounded belly.

One of Ivy’s hands delicately stroked Harley’s rounded stomach up and down. Her fingertips slowly drifted upward and kneaded into the top of Harley’s stomach and then cupped the underside of her belly, just around her exposed panties. Harley seemed to relax from Ivy’s ministrations, growing limper against Ivy’s body and letting her head roll back against Ivy’s chest.

Ivy shook her head but nevertheless planted a kiss against Harley’s neck. Her other hand ran broad, firm circles across the middle of Harley’s bulging belly. While she rubbed, Ivy’s fingers kneaded deeply into that bloated flesh. It bubbled in response to the movement and weight of Ivy’s hands sinking into Harley’s tenderly round stomach. She used her palms to roan the sides of her engorged belly, running up and down at the same time, and deviated when Ivy’s right index finger traced towards Harley’s belly button. When her fingertip slowly dipped into Harley’s navel, the smaller, bloated woman gave a moan of pleasure.

“There’s the sweetspot,” Ivy mused, slowly tracing her fingertip in and out of her belly button, eventually tracing down to her pelvic area and caressing the underside of Harley’s stomach, just above her panties.

“…Hoooow d’ya make it feel so good…” Harley cooed.

“It’s my job, babe,” Ivy said with a sensual smirk. Then, her smirk turned a little more casual. “You know, you really do need to learn to talk better when you’re stressed out, Harl. There’s gotta be a better, healthier alternative than eating half your bodyweight in sandwiches and pizza.”

“Mmmm, but eatin’ hoagie’s an’ pizzas are so much quicker an’ yummier,” Harley whined defensively.

“Yeah, but you’re awful when it comes to moderation and you always end up eating way too much and giving yourself an intense stomachache,” Ivy responded. Her hands held the sides of Harley’s big bloated belly to illustrate her point.

Harley hiccuped suddenly, making her belly jiggle a little in Ivy’s hands. She grinned drunkenly back at her girlfriend. “Course I know ‘bout moderation, silly! Eatin’ too much scores me the best tummy rubs this side’uh Gotham. After all, we know ya can’t take yer hands off’uh me when my tummy is this big…”

Ivy glared but her blushing cheeks only made Harley’s smug cheeky grin that much smugger. She responded by slapping Harley’s belly hard, making it slosh and jiggle underneath her palm and causing a tremendous burp to roll past Harley’s lush, plump lips. There was no explaining it, but the vibration Ivy felt from Harley’s stomach or the sound that air pocket made rolling out of Harley’s mouth so intensely made Ivy shudder.

Harley could feel it and looked up at Ivy with a sly sort of grin to her mutant girlfriend. “Ahh, y’like that too, d’ya?”

“…And if I do?”

“Then yer kinkier than a kink-bot in a kink-shop that’s also got a kinda kink in their back,” Harley joked. But then, Harley’s throat started bobbing while she sucked down some air in her gut. And then, she threw her head back and let that air out in a deep, throaty burp.

Ivy’s face darkened. Once again, she could feel Harley’s belly rattle in her hands. And the depth of that rolling, gaseous eruption, the combination made her weak in the knees. Again, Ivy slapped Harley’s round belly like a drum. It once again jiggled heavily while her digesting meal sloshed around inside of her, and in return, Harley gave another huge burp. This one was wetter and louder than all the others, carried on even longer.

“Holy shit,” Ivy and Harley said in unison, Harley with a hint of exhaustion and Ivy with an even bigger hint of arousal.

Harley turned to her girlfriend and grinned some more. “Now, y’see? Why would I wanna work on my moderation when I could rile ya up like a windup toy? What’s more therapeutic than bein’ kinkfuel fer the plant lady?”

“…We both need therapy,” Ivy conceded.

To which Harley responded by gently tugging Ivy close for a kiss, only to let out an airy burp right in her ear. “There’s yer therapy. An’ remember, I even got a PhD fer this kinda thing too, so I’m actually licensed t’treat’cha!”

“Pretty sure treating your girlfriend goes against conflicts of interest between therapist and patient…”

A predictably cheeky grin formed over Harley’s face. “D’ya know what I got t’say t’that?”

“Is it this…?” Ivy asked and pushed down on Harley’s belly, causing a deep gurgle to erupt from Harley’s stomach seconds before a resounding belch rolled out of Harley Quinn’s mouth.

Harley lazily smacked her lips and giggled at Ivy. “Why, Red, however did’ja know??”

“…I’m psychic,” Ivy droned.

“More like thirsty…” Harley giggled.

Ivy sighed with defeat then resumed rubbing Harley’s belly. But as she did, she thought back to earlier. “So why were you so stressed out anyway?”

Harley was too busy basking in the delightful pampering her stomach was receiving. So she lazily waved her hand in dismissal. “Aw who knows? I got so worked up, I started eatin’n ya know, I just completely forgot. Must not’uh been as big a deal as I thought then, huh. Like who cares if I lost that diamond we stole from Gotham’s Internati-oh fudge…”

Ivy stopped rubbing.

“…You what…?”

Harley smiled nervously at Ivy and giggled sheepishly. “Would’ja feel better if I started burpin’ again…?”

There was a tense pause.

“…Maybe a little bit…”


End file.
